roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Styles
Melee The default fighting style for all players to start off their adventure. This style consists of punching and kicking that drains your stamina for each attack. If the player wishes to revert back to this style after obtaining a different style, they must travel to the Graveyard Island in the First Sea where the Witch will change your style back to Melee, free of charge. Attacks Punch (Q) - Can throw punches very fast but minuscule range, due to the animation torque during the punch and its small range, you will often be flung backwards when punching a target or wall. Drains less stamina per attack of the two moves in this style. Kick (E) - Slightly slower than the Punch, but has slightly farther range, due to the animation torque during the kick, it may fling you backward when kicking a target or wall. Drains more stamina per attack of the two moves in this style. Boxing A fighting style that consists of wearing two boxing gloves that match the colour of your magic type and has two different types punches that both drain stamina for each attack. To obtain this style, the player must travel to the Boxing Wilderness Island located near Savaria in the First Sea. On this island Polemos will offer to teach you the Boxing fighting style if you have a Strength stat of 30 and 3,000 Lamina on-hand for payment. Attacks Punch (LMB) - Can throw punches at 4(?) different angles and has about the range of the Kick from the Melee Fighting Style. Haymaker (Q) '''- When used, it will send you forward in the direction the player is facing, players and NPCs caught within the Haymaker will be launched into the air, leaving them defenseless for a few seconds. Can be charged. '''Magic Fist Magic Fighting Styles looks different compared to what magic type you have. You focus your fighting style into your body and physically use it to attack. In order to get it, you have to go to the L-Shaped Wilderness Island near Newground Island and talk to Remus. Its moves are identical to melee, however it has your magic type's effects with it too. 6,000 Lamina and a Strength level of 30 is required. Attacks Punch (Q) - Punches the opponent and has magic effect (Burn/Shock/Soak) Kick (E) - Kicks the opponent and has magic effects (Burn/Shock/Soak) Cannon Fist Cannon Fist is based upon throwing cannonballs at your opponent (yes, I just said freaking cannonballs). You can buy it at Savaria from Romulus in the Rumbling Caldera. It's moves are just left click, in which you literally throw a cannonball. You share cannonballs with your boat, and can change the type of cannonballs you throw by clicking on the GUI on the bottom of your screen. 10,000 Lamina and a Strength Level of 40 is required. Attacks Throw (LMB) - Throws the cannon ball which is selected on the GUI and has the effects of that cannon ball Radius Radius is a fighting style in which the user focuses their willpower and strength into their punches and kicks, dealing damage in a circle around the user. You can get it at Ice Maze Island by talking to Freedrock. 30,000 Lamina and a Strength Level of 120 is required. It's moves are identical to melee's, but every punch or kick sends out a shockwave that damages those in the radius, as the fighting style implies. Attacks Punch (Q) - Punches the opponent anywhere inside the shockwave produced. Kick (E) - Kicks the opponent anywhere inside the shockwave produced. Radius Stomp ® The user stomps the ground, sending a much larger shockwave with a larger AOE and damage. Swaying Fist Swaying Fist is a fighting style in which the user's attacks have varying range, speed, and power. This move can be learned from the drunk captain Cortes in the Borealis Shipwreck's Bar. 40,000 Lamina and a Strength Level of 80 is required. Attacks Swaying Punch (Q) - Attacks with a punch with random range, speed, and power Swaying Kick (E) - Attacks with a kick with random range, speed, and power Impact Fist Impact Fist is a fighting style that requires 150,000 Lamina and 150 strength stats. This move can be learned by talking to a Vasco at Impact Island. In order for a player to use Impact Fist you much 'charge' by pressing Q continuously. Keep in mind that you don't need to charge it fully (a single punch can still be used), but range and power increases as it's charged more and more. Once you fully charged it, you will know when it is fully charged when a large blast emits from your player. To launch the impact fist you must press E and have 300 stamina, which can do 200 up to the maximum damage of 1500 which is a one shot to most players and enemies. Attacks Impact charge (Q) - User punches the air and charges the fist I'mpact Fist (E)' - When Impact fist is minimally charged, the user smacks the air with very little range and damage. When considerably to fully charged, the user sends a ball of power that explodes on impact with a fair AOE. Category:Attacks Category:Melee Attacks Category:Ranged Attacks Category:Magic Attacks Category:Magic Category:Fighting